The Unexpected Return of The Dead
by Dark at Noon
Summary: 6 children. 6 in-laws. 16 grandchildren. 3 dead family members. 6 dead friends. 9 'guests'. WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?  T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Personal Information

Ages, Names and other vitally important things:

Couplings/family tree (the dead are in **BOLD**)

**This is set relatively seventeen years after the final battle. **

WEASLEYS

Molly and Arthur (their children in _ITALICS_)

_Bill_ and Fleur, Parents of Victorie (16), Dominique (13) and Louis (11)

_Charlie _and Diana, parents of Eliza

_Percy_ and Audrey, parents of Lucy (13) and Molly (6)

_Fred _and Angelina, Parents of Roxanne (11) George (11) and Amelia (3)

_**George **_(d. 1998)

_Ron _and Hermione, Parents of Rose (10) and Hugo (9)

POTTERS

Ginny (nee Weasley) and Harry, parents of James (11), Albus (10) and Lily (9)

BRIDGEHAMS

Oxford and Amorette (their children in_ ITALICS_)

_Dan_ and Stephanie, Parents of Lola (16), Timothy (14) and Justin (13)

_**Rose **_(d. 1998)

_Jasper_ and Lavender, parents of Fate (16)

CREEVEYS

Lily (nee Bridgeham) and Dennis, parents of Rosalie (8) and Colin (8)

MALFOYS

Draco and Astoria, Parents of Scorpius (10)

LUPINS

**Remus and Nymphadora** (d.1998), parents of Teddy (17)

_THE DEAD_

LILY

JAMES

GEORGE

NYMPHADORA (TONKS)

REMUS

ROSE (BRIDGEHAM)

COLIN

SIRIUS

CEDRIC

_MINOR CHANGES TO THE STORY:_

Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley and Severus Snape never died.

George Weasley was killed with the Sectumsempra curse shortly before the final duel between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

The Bridgehams: They are the fictional family of My OC, Rosalie (Rose) The youngest (and only surviving) daughter, Lily, married Dennis Creevey and named her first daughter after her dead sister.

Rosalie Bridgeham was a year younger than George Weasley, and the two were romantically involved. She was killed by excessive use of the Cruciatus curse about the same time as the final duel between Voldemort and Harry Potter. She could have survived, but didn't want to live in a world where the future was uncertain.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, EXEPTING THE BRIDGEHAMS AND AMELIA AND ELIZA WEASLEY. I AM MERLY BORROWING THEM, AND PLACING THEM UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE SO THEY DO MY BIDDING. **


	2. Exploding Doors

**Bookworm41: Thank you. I do quite like it when I get two reviews in one day. And you saying you will try to read it was good, also, what ages would you have had? **

"**M": This is called AU: alternate universe. I even said at the bottom of the page that Fred didn't die, so I killed George instead, I mainly write OC/George stories, and this is an old story from ages ago. I did read the books. I'm even wearing my "Hogwarts" t-shirt right now. Please read it, I think that you will understand more later **

**WackyTreeClimber: Thank you for your review I really only write George/OC stories, and I had to kill them off to get to the next gen. I hope you prefer this chapter. **

Roxanne was BORED. And of course, the love of her life, the man she would marry –although he didn't know that yet- , Teddy Lupin was looking at her –much more attractive, 1/8th vela- cousin Vic, in a downright PERVY way.  
>She'd read all seven volumes on explosions in the library on explosions in the library, and had an awful feeling that she might need to burnexplode/transfigure/destroy/mutilate something SOON.  
>These urges happen often. She was after all, part Weasley twin.<p>

Roxanne got off the saggy sofa that had taken up residence in the Gryffindor common room, and made for the kitchens, where she knew she'd find her twin brother, George and her cousin James. They never disagreed to exploding things. It was almost a family tradition.

After the explosion, a nice, happy feeling engulfed Roxanne, and she almost completely forgot that she had a potions lesson right then, and had to sprint at what seemed to be six billion miles an hour just to arrive only ten minutes late.  
>"Sorry Professor! I lost track of ti-"Severus Snape cut short Roxanne's apology before she could finish.<br>"Sit Weasley. Now, we are making a VERY SIMPLE anti-smash potion today, if you mess it up, I shall not be responsible for my actions"  
>Shuddering slightly, Roxanne took a seat next to her brother.<br>She began to brew her potion, adding the ingredients with very little caution.

Halfway through the lesson, something odd began to happen to Roxanne's potion.  
>It began to talk.<br>First, a man shouted "I'll hold him off, take Harry and Run, Please Lily, go!"  
>Then, a woman screamed "Not Harry, Please not Harry!"<br>There was a slight pause, then  
>"Wands out, do you reckon?"- Again, what seemed to be a man's voice<br>another man said jokingly, "You think YOU can beat me Bella?"  
>By this point, half of the first year potions class – The part that was Gryffindor- had gathered around Roxanne's cauldron, and the voices continued:<br>"Remus, I love you!"- Another woman's voice, followed by a man's:  
>"No, Dora, I won't let you go!" and yet, more-<p>

"Vive la Potter!"- That voice seemed to be that of a boy.  
>"Rosie, Fred... must know... If he doesn't name his first son George, I'll kill him... Oh, and I love you!", from the cauldron came a voice that was achingly familiar, but yet so alien- It couldn't have been her father , Roxanne told herself-<br>And then, the final voice echoed from the cauldron: "DIE BITCH! I HATE YOU! AVADA KER-" That voice had a hint of haughtiness in it, but was filled with raw emotion.

Roxanne's cauldron flipped in the air-much to the awe of the first years- and dripped the contents into nine separate piles.

Instantly, they began to grow, spreading out and assuming colours  
>First, came a thin, dark haired girl, with a gash on her cheek and blood-stained, dusty clothing. She looked at the firsties with a disbelieving expression on her face. . Then, a red-haired, VERY familiar looking man, with only one ear and a torn navy jacket. The pair were quickly followed by a sandy haired boy, who grinned, a haggard looking man, who had a deep cut on his fore arm, and old scars on his nose, and finally a woman with an impish grin, bubble gum pink hair, and bruises on her face.<br>Half a minute later, they were yet again joined, by yet another man, who must have once been very handsome. Another short pause, and another pile of potion morphed into a dark haired boy, who wore a shirt with "DIGGORY, HOGWARTS" on it.  
>Then after what seemed like an age, a red –haired woman with a tear streaked face emerged from her pile of potion, making Snape grip the desk with an unbelievably strength- Roxanne thought she saw it buckle.<br>Finally, the last remaining pile morphed into a man that Roxanne was sure was her uncle Harry. Snape looked as if he was about to have a brain aneurism.  
>"James, go and get Professor McGonagall" Roxanne ordered, and James obeyed.<br>"Er... Hello little girl" said the thin man, in a tone that made the dark-haired girl laugh.  
>"I'm Sirius, and this is Remus, and James, and Lily, and my cousin Nymphadora, and this is Cedric and this is Rosalie Bridgeham and Colin Creevey? Oh yeah, this is George. George Weasley"<br>"Are you, are you Serious?" Snape said, growing even more freakishly pale my the second.  
>"Well, that is what he just said" said the man Sirius had just introduced as James.<p>

WHAM! The most part of Roxanne's family- her father Fred, Her mother, Angelina, her uncle's- Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Harry, Her aunt's- Fleur, Diana, Hermione, Audrey and Ginny, and her Grandparents, Molly and Arthur, and other assorted family member and friends – in short, what remained of the Order of the Phoenix, or of the ancient Dumbledore's Army- had blown up the doors, and were storming straight for the potion-people. The doors got there first however, and hit the girl in the face, full force; she grabbed her bloody mouth, and swore like a sailor  
>"Fucking Hell Fred! You always were a fucking arsehole! You fucking ginger son-of-a-bitch" she said, her face twisted into a mask of hatred<br>"Wow Rose, you've really changed, y'know, death suits you" said Tonks with a grin  
>"He's knocked my bloody mother fucking teeth out" Rose replied, then grinned "Georgie, we've managed it! Eternal youth and beauty" she added, smirking as she stared at Ginny<p>

"Ge... Georgie love? Is that you?" Rosanne's grandmother, fot the first time in seventeen years, looked absolutely shell-shocked  
>"Yes mum, it is. Have you missed me?" said the red-haired man<br>"No, not at all" Replied Rose

**A/N: will update soon **


	3. How to piss off a dead girl

**ObessiveBigTimeRushFan****: Remus died in the books, and his death was canon. He was my third favourite, so I brought him back. **

**Bookworm41: I always pictured that Lucy came first, and she was utterly perfect, but didn't have the red Weasley hair, so her parents named her Lucy, Then she was followed by Molly, who was ginger, but a bit of a wild child. And I completely forgot about Lily and Hugo... I would change it, but it speeds things up. **

**ChickenandCheese: Thank you! I love your reviews, It's pretty hard to not get mixed up: Rose and Roxanne, I'm also doing another One-shot with a Rosanne, and it's confusing me. **

The entire room stared at the new arrivals.  
>"Rose... I think you scared them. You really shouldn't swear in front of the firsties" said Tonks matter-of-factly<br>"How did I die? I really don't know" Said Sirius, the grin on his fact bringing him back to the man he had once been  
>"Bellabitc- I mean, Bellatrix Lestrange killed you" Fred murmured, looking at his brother.<br>" Lily and James got killed by Voldemort, Cedric was also killed by Voldemort, Tonks by Bellatrix Lestrange also, Remus, by Antonin Dolohov, Colin was ripped to shreds by Greyback, George... George got hit by an explosion- he went out with a bang- and Rose-"Angelina said, but was interrupted by Rose herself,  
>" I lasted the longest. I watched you all die, and then... I remember trying to kill Luscious Mouthful-"<br>Tonks sniggered "I mean, Lucius Malfoy and then... Nothing, nothing until I ended up here"  
>"Narcissa didn't see that as a nice gesture. But, seeing his mother do that, we got Draco Malfoy on our side" Ginny said, keeping her eyes on her old friend, a tear etching its way down her cheek.<br>"Gin, I tried, I left Lily up in the owlery. Did they get her...?" Rose's voice showed, for the first time, an emotion other that anger and amusement, her sentence was laced with love and worry. Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Snape fell to the ground in a faint.  
>"I didn't do it!" James. Roxanne's cousin and James-who-looked-like-Uncle-Harry shouted at the same time, to laughter from the majority of the room.<br>"Mate, are you sure? You stunned Snivellus an awful lot in our school days" Said Sirius. It was then when Rose found her voice once more. She laughed first, and it didn't tinkle like Fleur's giggle, or boom like Ginny's, It was just a deep, throaty laugh  
>"While this little catch up is brilliant" she began "I was forced head first through a window seventeen years ago, and the cut is rather deep. I think it might need seeing too. And George?" she continued<br>"yeah?" George looked up from his twin's lined face  
>"Do up your fly love, you'll traumatize the firsties" she said<br>"Knew you were looking" George muttered, as the troupe of fallen warriors followed their older counterparts.

"There are sixteen Weasley grand-children, Victorie and Eliza are the oldest, their sixteen, and Amelia is the youngest, and she's three" Molly said, proudly, showing her long-lost son a picture of the nieces and nephews he didn't know he had.  
>"Wow... So, which one if George?" He said, trying and failing to act non-chalant<br>"The one on the left, next to Angie, and the girl next to Hermione, that's Rose." Molly said, noticing the enormous grin that appeared on the older Rose's face.  
>"You and George never got forgotten, there always was two empty seats on the table... Your sister, she named her first baby Rose too, oh... Dear, are you alright?" Molly added, and stopped her proud talk as the girl next to her son gave a muffled sob, and frowned,<br>"Oh, it's alright, I mean, every May we all go to the grav-" Luna had sprung up from nowhere, and was trying to comfort Rose, but she was interrupted  
>" IT'S ALRIGHT? HOW THE FUCK IS IT ALRIGHT? I'M DEAD! MY LITTLE SISTER IS OLDER THAN ME, AND SHE HAS KIDS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, I SHOULD BE THIRTY THREE, BUT OH NO, I <strong>HAD <strong>TO DIE, MY BABY SISTER, SHE'D BE OH, I DON'T KNOW, ABOUT SEVENTEEN NOW, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF SHE'S NOT MARRIED WITH KIDS EITHER. FUCKING **DRACO MALFOY** SURVIVED THAT BATTLE, BUT **I** DIED, I WAS FUCKING KILLED BY A NYMPHATIC LUNATIC BECAUSE I TRIED TO STAY ALIVE. ALL MY FRIENDS, THEY ARE SO OLD THEY HAVE FUCKING CHILDREN OF THEIR OWN, AND OH, LETS SEE, BOTH OF MY BROTHERS, EVEN MY LITTLE BROTHER,HAVE CHILDREN **MY **AGE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON, AND... AND I JUST CAN'T COPE" Luna flinched at the sound of the shouting, but Rose did not stop "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'VE MISSED EVERY FUCKING THING-"Rose was cut off by the sound of a little girl with her hands on her hips.  
>"Would your mummy be proud of you using that language? I know, my mummy isn't happy when my daddy swears, but then my mummy calls my daddy a "wanker", what does that mean? - And then daddy calls her "Lilliput" and they kiss and make up. Scorpius and Albus and Rose think that's icky, but I think it's sweet, everyone thinks I'm odd, daddy sometimes calls me a smaller version of Luna, but my mummy, she say's I'm just like my Auntie Rose was, She died before I was born, and I'm named after her. Mummy said her hair never did what it was told either, and she NEVER did what HER mummy said, and she always got into trouble, and she was a seeker, just like me, and Colin, and I'M going to be a seeker too, but I'm going to be better, and I'm going to play the piano like her, and I'm going to marry James, because HE'S three years older than me, and Rose, she went out with someone called George, and he died in the battle too, and HE was three years older than her, and... and" The little girl had dark, wavy hair, big green eyes, and freckles; she was wearing a hoodie with "PUDDLEMERE UNITED" on it, and she was rather tall. George began to laugh and laugh, which earnt him another reproachful glance as the oldest Rose spun on her heel, and, with her dark hair flying behind her, she shot down the corridor, and vanished from sight.<br>Ginny tore after her, finally tracking her down in the Ravenclaw's home away from home, the library  
>"What the F..." It took Ginny a white to realise that she wasn't sixteen anymore<br>"Who else is...Who else died? From our two years, other than me and Colin?" Rose shook, she was trying hard to retain the magic she knew was going to blow  
>"Only...Only you two" Ginny said, staring into the face she had missed everyday for the last seventeen years<br>"I should be married to George by now, I should have little ginger children that I roll my eyes over. I missed out on everything, and by some cruel twist of fate, I get brought back to SEE what I have missed. It's wrong." Rose replied, still quivering  
>"Stop being selfish. You got lucky, so many people died, you didn't have to see what happened"<br>"I saw enough! I died!"  
>"And you are being obnoxious and immature. What on earth did I EVER see in you? I didn't miss this part of you, I didn't mourn this part of you, I LOVED the fact that I didn't have to put up with this shit anymore, and you always were as thick as a brick-"Ginny stopped her rant as Rose's seventeen years of contained magic exploded.<p>

**How was that? I just remembered, I forgot two people in the very first chapter "Personal Information", Teddy has a twin brother, Scott ( I didn't want him left all alone at only one, so I created Scott about a year ago) and Rose's little sister Devon, who was only a year old when Rose died. **

**Reviews make explosion happen faster!**


	4. If you've been reading this, Read this

This is on probation, I got sick of it, and I'm taking a break from Harry Potter, and doing a Percy Jackson one and a Maximum Ride one. 

Sorry if you liked it, I'm HOPING I can finish it, but I just... Anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas/ Hanukkah ect.


End file.
